Scintilatting Serenade
by noniq
Summary: Time to set things up! Sasori is confuse and Deidara needs certainty. Deidara suddenly becomes intensely active showing his affection, but unfortunately Sasori's still unsure about his own feeling. So, how would they end this floating relationship?


_  
Another one for Sasori x Deidara FANS! Hope I bring you a better story this time.  
(Thx Saphyr for proofread)_**  
**

**----------------------------------------**

"Come on, Sasori-_danna_, come on, nobody's here," Deidara yelled cheerfully while plumping his body on a brown couch in their room. The inn's room truthfully.

It was a few hours ago, everything started when Deidara began the day with his daily whining. Whimpering about this and that, pouting now and then; and he would always end up moping because none of his needs were granted by the one person who was always suffering as his single intention, his master - Sasori. The red haired man inside his creaking puppet.

All of this started when the two of them were arguing over Deidara's foolish idea.

"How can you be so cruel?" The blonde pony tailed boy grumbled as they made their way back to their hideout, as usual his master walked beside him calm and silently, the only noise to come from his master was his creaking puppet and his black cloak which shifted the gravel as he walked.

I never had this idea to go on this meaningless journey, Deidara." The puppeteer replied, "And like I would have." He added.

"I'm the one who suggested it." Deidara kept arguing.

"Enough." He snapped back "I - or lets say we - don't have the time to follow your haphazard desire, so could you just stop with this nonsense?" His master affirmed rhetorically, as he was filling with rage toward his obstinate underling.

"But, Mast-"

"No 'buts' Deidara, you already know the rules." The puppet hastened on ahead of the dejected young boy who stood motionless watching his master.

However, Sasori never would have thought that he'd eventually grant his companions foolish wish, all the while ignoring their duty; residing inside his puppet, in a small white decorated room on the second floor. Only him and his companion.

And taking a vacation. How could he? His time was too valuable and precious to waste on a vacation. Spend one day in this cheapness inn were similar for he could find one or two Jinchuurikis and bring them to Akatsuki leader. It's worthier for he could shorten the searching time and gain the demon's power sooner.

Come to think of it he doesn't even know how long they will be spending here. What? How long? Sasori dispersed all of his thoughts. It shouldn't be longer than a day. Deidara wouldn't be able to force him to lengthen this useless vacation no matter how much he nagged.

Sasori shuddered as he spelled the word 'vacation' in his mind. It's not that he hated taking a vacation - he hasn't been on a vacation in over twenty years. A vacation is meaningless; at least this is what he thought to himself. A vacation meant doing random things which meant unplanned. Unplanned would always lead to idleness and idleness meant waiting for something to happen.

And, he truly HATES waiting – for every reason. He realized that he was with Deidara, the weirdest person without any program set into his brain; he makes the idleness percentage increase exponentially. He just simply blurted out about us going on a vacation together. What kind of vacation?

Sasori sighed.

"Come on Master." Deidara repeated his words, "How long do you intend to stay in your temple, no one's here," He smirked flirty.

Again. Sasori would say that he began to act like crazy every time he was unable to refuse his partner's request, but luckily he was inside Hiruko where no one was able to see his reactions and expressions. Like just now he was blushing after hearing Deidara's seductive voice.

Glinted strings flew out of slits in the puppet and encircled every valve on its back, which unlocked the puppets back and allowed the red haired man to leave his hidden throne.

Deidara smiled. He always smiled whenever he saw his master's true form. Of course he would always smile because the person before him is his –

"Dirty." Deidara halted his thoughts as Sasori drew two fingers across a dusty pier table, unsettling the dust, "How could you so easily choose such a place for your vacation?"

"_Our_vacation," Deidara stressed the first word so he wouldn't be the only person who took all the responsibility, whereas actually he was the one who decided everything.

Sasori walked around the room they booked this morning. A small living room – where they were earlier, a dining table in a corner, and a narrow veranda hedged with wood latticework with chamomiles. An extremely plain room.

Suddenly, the red head pointed towards the bed, a queen sized bed. Queen Sized? Sasori was glaring concurrently ignoring what came into his mind. Would he...?

"Ah, only one bed, does this mean were going to share the bed, huh,_Danna_?" Deidara noticing his masters concern got up from the couch; jumped across the living room and held his master from behind.

"Tsk, don't be ridiculous. Prepare your own _futon_, I don't want to be contaminated with your stupidity." The red haired jerked, uncomfortable with the sudden reaction, he quickly moved away from the blonde.

Or perhaps, it was actually a strange feeling he hesitantly realized.

"Can't you be a little nicer or something while were on vacation?" Deidara teased. He watched his masters cheeks turn red, a rarity he wouldn't be able to see if his master stayed inside his puppet.

Sasori pierced sullenly towards his companion, "I'm leaving." He started walking towards Hiruko, intending to enter it leaving his churlish underling behind.

"Nah, nah, you can't," He could guess exactly what his master was thinking, leaving to avoiding useless conversation (or actually because he's upset). Deidara grabbed his master's arm, holding him firmly to stop him from moving.

"Let go, Deidara," Sasori stalled off with furious eyes.

"I know, I know, but I bet you won't regret it, just for now, okay?" The blonde tried to persuade his master and also calm him down.

Why do I feel so warm when I see his smile? Sasori remained still; Deidara still holding his arms. Their eyes met, both waiting to see who would break the silence.

And why is my heart beating so fast?

"They said there is an _ofuro_ in the backyard, do you - um, well, do you want to try it?" Deidara drawled feverishly breaking the silence. He was less than a foot away from his master; he had planned all these things a long time ago and already knew that this vacation would really help both of them out - their relationship - especially for him.

Sasori glowered toward his only companion.

He's right in front of me. Holding both of my arms and staring intensely at me. What should I do? He's my partner. No – He's my underling.

How dirty of me for letting him touch me, how dare he place his skin on mine! And why couldn't I simply ignore it.

This vacation, after all wasn't a good idea. I've ever planned it for a long time, but in the end it's not something that can be done so easily. There's something in the back of my mind which always held me back from inviting him on a vacation, although I know he would accept happily. He's too simple in that I could correctly read his thoughts.

Did he really think I wouldn't realize what his motive was by doing this? Are you trying to tell me about this thing that I'm hesitantly aware of?

Stupid.

Sasori nodded and quickly turned his face from the blonde.

OooooO

"Ahhh, this place is so nice isn't it Master?" Deidara relaxed as he leaned against one of the reefs which surrounded the_ofuro_. "It's good to be here, right? Refreshing, huh?" He made ripples in the water then splashed his master who was sitting stiffly on a nearby rock, undecided whether to get in or not.

"Perhaps," The red head replied coldly, he just dipped his feet into the _ofuro_ still wearing his _yukata_, upset over getting partly drenched with water.

It was only the two of them in the _ofuro_, a big one in the backyard. They chose the outdoor one as they wanted to feel the natural ambience of the place. Besides, the inn there staying at was located on a hill with lots of beautiful scenery, so why should they go to the indoor one?

It was a clear and beautiful night.

Moreover it was a romantic night between him and his master.

"Why aren't you getting in? I'm not about to grope you," The blonde chuckled, he wouldn't really do it but he was the type who would love to see his master naked.

Sasori scowled directly toward his companion.

"Where did you learn to be such a flirt, huh?" Sasori frowned. He stopped swinging his legs in the water and began to stand up in order to leave the _ofuro_.

"Your so sensitive lately, Master?" Deidara asked skeptically. It wasn't his first time having to face his master's angry face, but this time is different, it's like he's trying to hide something?

"Am I?" The puppeteer replied explicitly, "Aren't you the one who has been acting pedantic lately."

"Have not!" The blonde countered gruffly, he strode out to the reef where his master stood so he could see him closer.

Sasori's face crinkled, showing his cold expression defiantly.

"Why do you hate me like this?" The blonde gazed up towards his master who stood before him; somehow he could sense the sharp aura within the warm water of the _ofuro_. "Why am I always a failure to you? Can't you give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not a nitwit?!" Deidara cried out as he grabbed his master's foot.

"Let go, Deidara! Your annoying me with your bawling." Sasori tried to pull his foot free from the blonde's clutch.

"Why do you hate this vacation? I mean is it really uncomfortable for you to have me beside you?" Deidara loosened his grip which made the red head stop.

Their eyes met. Silence as both were deep in thought.

Uncomfortable. Sasori looked down at the young boy who was shivering inside the _ofuro_, the water causing his skin to wrinkle. His been in there too long.

That's why I always tell you your an idiot. Uncomfortable isn't the right word to explain this. Why do I keep on enduring this and act like I'm hollow inside, I can't even understand why this is happening to me.

Being with you – after all is the scariest thing. I'm afraid that someday I wont be able to hold back saying how much I need you. Being together for a long time has made me aware that I can't consider you as a mere companion anymore. I thought I could simply lie to myself and ignore my own feelings, but you are an idiot, Deidara.

What do you think this is supposed to be? We both don't even think this is just a vacation, right? It's a matter of choice, after all. Now, what do you want me to do when I finally know your feelings?

Are you the kind of person who would say 'I love you' straight away.

"Do you know where these 'uncomfortable' feelings came from?" The red head squatted down, leaning towards the naked boy inside the _ofuro_. He touched the boy's chin and stared at him closely.

"Mast-er?" Deidara stuttered.

"Because you are so stupid," he caressed Deidara's cheek when he suddenly stood up and began to walk away, "And I can't help it."

"Wait!" The young boy suddenly jumped out of the _ofuro_ towards his master and embracing him, forgeting about his quivering body.

"What's more, Deidara," Sasori stopped, he wasn't even struggling free himself as Deidara held him from behind.

"Let me be a precious one for you," Deidara whispered while spinning his master's body, gently observed the red head face within his wet_yukata_.

That's why I never thought that I should have this moment with you, Deidara.

It's simply because I forbid myself, but now I'm completely aware of my own feelings.

I was too afraid that someday I would be at this point where I couldn't hold it in anymore, these emotions that are bursting inside of me because you are here with me.

"I'm sorry, Deidara," The red head murmured.

I've hurt you badly.

The puppeteer suddenly embraced the blonde tenderly in his arms, ignoring his wet body and slowly placed his lips onto the blonde's. Smooth and delicate, it was a noble kiss from one who raved on about art to someone who referred to himself as an artist too.

Deidara let out a surprised moan as he received the sudden sortie vehemently; pressing his lips deeper when suddenly the man slipped his tongue nimbly inside. Both of his master's hands seemed to enjoy the blonde's naked body, sliding and fumbling his bare skin freely. Deeper and deeper, the man twirled his tongue asking him for passion, wrestling to find pleasure.

The blonde was so ready to give all he had when suddenly the man ended the kiss – after giving a slight lick along Deidara's lips, he kept his face away from his underling.

"_Dan_–_na_?" Came the blonde's stunned reply, he was a mixture of desire and disappointment because he didn't want it to stop so suddenly. Why did his master stop.

OooooO

Sasori pushed the young blonde toward the queen size bed. It only needed less than a second for the puppeteer to carry the blonde reaching their room and brought him back into his pleasure.

The blonde was laid down, sprawled out on the smooth silk sheets; his hair untied and tousled. He slid and squirmed as the red haired began crawling on him. His master started his invasion with licked the slyly blonde's abdomen up while shifting his slender hip until the kiss reached his jaw, treasured it deeper through his chin made their face were close each other.

Lips have finally found their spots, stick each other and played intensely; moved abruptly for chewing every drop, not even saving every inch left. The blonde moaned and drooled when his master began to place his tricky tongue, dancing passionately and teased him tautly.

Deidara clung both of his legs around the mans waist, shaking for intense friction while removing the man's rumpled _yukata_ causing louder moan came from both of them.

"You're wild, huh?" The red haired smirked, lifted his head after bit the last side of the blonde's lips. He then slid downward pointed to the erect nipple, dragging his kiss and twirled it playfully while letting his hands fumbled through the young's skin.

"Ah.. Ah, not there, _danna_, stop it," The blonde stuttered, he shook his hips more roughly, pushed the red's head to move more downward. It wasn't thing he wished for now, there's more than agonized feeling that he wanted it to be taken care at the most.

"That's picky," Sasori moved aside, got up while releasing the blonde's legs that clung onto him, somehow, Deidara's reluctant face made him feel more aggressive while he spreading the inner thighs. The red haired then directly concerned toward the cattish groin where he finally saw the sacred spots with a suffered erect member who thirsted of flatters. He smiled perfidiously and bent down pointing the blonde's, began to stroke it softly.

The young groaned contentedly having his master started seducing downward; Sasori brought his face much closer to the blonde's rift, licked his member flirty while his hands kept hung on to Deidara's upper thighs. His tongue slid rampantly up and down, smashed sprightly toward every spot caused the milky seed dripped irrepressible.

Deidara screamed blissfully as the red haired entered his entire cock into his mouth, rubbed it with his tongue, a naughty bite while sucking the soaked member into his palate.

"_Dan—na,_" Deidara murmured tensely, he finally put his right fingers wearily into his mouth, feeding his own tongue needs. Played himself as he feasted the heavenly pleasure.

My master is doing a great blow job and I'm starving as my lips need another companion.

Deidara started to suck his fingers even deeper, lick it abruptly as he squirmed ecstatically.

"Cheater," Sasori niggled, shrewdly ended his lustful motion; he got up while gripping the young's thighs.

"Ah, no.. _Danna.. _I want you.. There," Deidara floundered releasing his both fingers and pointing toward his still erect member, "Just.. " He spread his soaked thighs even wider revealing his surrender and defenseless spot.

The red haired smiled conceitedly, sliding closer as their arousals nudging one another. Lifted the young's both legs and clung them on his shoulder, set his ready position made the blonde couldn't hide his anxiously expression with bated breath. Slowly pointing his tip through the sacred entrance, and began to thrust it ploddingly.

"Arrghh," Deidara squealed for the shooting pain. His both hands drove out through the sheet, planting his nails into it to endure his pain.

Sasori gasped for breath, continued pushing his member deeper; began to compose such a slow rhythmic, let Deidara calmed and made the path even more slippery for his arousal could slide smoother. He started his new intrusion; more intense noticing his young partner was about getting used with his pace. Thrust it even deeper as he sensed his entire member almost got through inside the blonde's. Loud moans came from both the artists. Couldn't restrain for their satisfaction for Sasori rocked his hip more passionately.

He panted as if he was at his limit.

"_Dan-..hhnna.."_Deidara groaned, "I'm about… Ugh—kk,"

"Wait, Deidara," The red head screeched, "Bit more,"

Blasting torrent of milky seed sprayed out from the young's arousal, groaned for a just heaven bliss, he cried out while his master was about pulling his member and cumming onto him. Shrieking pantingly, collapsed above his slender companion. Sasori felt turbulence in blonde's chest motion for he breathed heavily, but he has no remained vigor to state any words so he just kept quiet, closing his eyes feeling the subtle scent which still attached in Deidara's skin.

"You were amazing, Master" Deidara cheered gravelly, holding his master's sweat soaked body.

Sasori suddenly rolled over and lay beside the blonde and drew a heavy sigh as he watched the blonde panting.

"I didn't know," Deidara said wearily, trying to make his voice audible.

"Bout what?"

"What should I say, I mean I lost all control of my senses and I - I can't say with any certainty that all this is real or if it all this is a positive." He spoke nervously, staring at the red head.

"Deidara," Sasori called him tonelessly, as he felt so exhausted his was ready to fall asleep. "Have I ever told you how stupid you are?"

"You always say that, Sasori-_danna_," The blonde replied, "And I thought you hated me?"

Yeah, I hate you Deidara. I've hated you since the first time we met, since the moment I realized you'll be with me for a long time and since I kept asking myself 'why you?' I hate you because in the end you really made me say it.

"Yeah, I hate you." Sasori approved, "I hate you that much I can't help but say it." He brought his face near the blonde's ear and whispered softly, _I love you_.

"What? Sasori-_danna_ ? You mean?" Surprised Deidara suddenly rose up towards his master.

But his master had already fallen asleep, his eyes closed with an innocent smile upon his face.

"Ghezz, you're naughty!" The blonde got terribly upset after his master left him with so much curiosity. "Well, good night, Master," Deidara kissed the man's cheek and snuggled up in his master arms and closed his eyes, as a magical night had ended.

It's real. He went on this vacation with me, said 'I love you' and made love to me.

OooooO

Sasori opened his eyes and saw Deidara lying calmly with his head on his chest.

Deidara smiled, squirming reluctantly. "Morning," He greeted the red head.

Sasori wriggled as the blonde's hair tickled his skin. He just realized that he wasn't wearing his _yukata_ and that they had both slept naked last night.

"Aww -- ," Deidara moved his body and placed his head on the pillow, noticing his spoilt master was annoyed with his romantic motion, "And yeah, Sasori-_danna_," He remembered something that had disturbed him early.

"What was the 'sorry' earlier for? You said that last night, right? Before you suddenly--" Deidara blushed which suddenly annoyed the red head.

"Nothing, just a meaningless word," Sasori replied hastily, He thought about turning away from the blonde but stopped. "We check out today, right?" Intentionally changing the subject to cover his embarrassment, even though it was an important question for him.

"Uh, no," Came Deidara's confused reply.

"What! But your already done with your vacation?" Sasori got startled by the disagreement.

"It's_ours, _Master," He corrected.

"What are you going to –"

"Aren't you worried about me?" Deidara snapped interrupting his master's unfinished gruffly words, "Well, my body's still stiff, and I knew you were unwilling to hold me on our mission and you get troubled easily because I am so damn weak in creating my _jutsu_." He lowered the tone of his voice as he was feeling guilty for speaking so foolishly to his master just now.

Sasori kept quiet listening to the blonde's twaddle.

"But somehow," He added, "It's okay for me to stay with you inside your puppet so we can do that, _uhm_, yeah, even longer then before, and more often." The blonde chuckled.

"Tsk," Sasori jerked, rolling his eyes as he had just heard something ridiculous.

Like I predicted. This kid was trying to coerce me into extending this useless - well, vacation. But rules are rules, no more than a day after everything was set up!

Akatsuki's leader wouldn't tolerate it, even if it was Sasori himself who pleaded for it.

"And, I was wondering if you could say it once again?" Deidara spoke tantalizingly.

"What?"

"You know, that word, your feelings toward me," He remained.

"My feelings?" Sasori frowned, "Do I have any?" He pretended not to be aware of what the blonde was asking about.

"But you said it last night!" Deidara shouted almost crying, not realizing his master was fooling around with his sensitive feelings.

"That I hate you?" Sasori was almost unable to hold a straight face.

"That you love me!" Deidara yelled.

Sasori chuckled.

He was laughing! Deidara was astounded. After all this was the first time he has seen his master happy, moreover to see him sincerely smile.

"You look like an idiot the way your looking at me, Deidara."

"Do I?"

Sasori nodded.

"That's why I love you," Sasori held him as he gave his lover a slight kiss on the forehead. A bright morning kiss.

"We should lengthen this vacation by about three or five days, huh?" The blonde teased.

-end-

---------------------------------------

_Please gimme ur opinion to improve me _


End file.
